


Прикосновение

by LeeLana



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: – Ну как, моя леди, натанцевалась? Как бал?
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Прикосновение

– Ну как, моя леди, натанцевалась? Как бал?

Тесей всегда появлялся неожиданно и бесшумно. Лита, упавшая в кресло после возвращения с бала и до сих пор там сидящая, подняла голову.

– Ужасно. Ноги…

Она чуть приподняла подол, показывая ступни. Туфли она кое-как стянула, цепляя носками пятки, даже вспомнила заклинание травяной ванночки, но на большее сил не хватило.

– Платье это тяжелое…

Тесей неторопливо разувался, снимал пиджак, стягивал галстук, расстегивал пуговицы рубашки и закатывал рукава.

– Я тебе предлагал надеть новое, ты в нем прекрасна.

Она только помотала головой. Да, ей нравилось новое платье, нравилось, как оно облегает тело, шурша подолом. Нравились цепочки, свисающие с лопаток, холодящие открытую спину. Естественно, она примерила его не только у портнихи, но и дома, долго вертелась сначала перед зеркалом, потом – перед Тесеем. Тот молча полюбовался ею, а затем протянул руку, приглашая на танец. Он не отрываясь глядел на нее, едва-едва касался ее кожи кончиками пальцев, бережно и нежно прижимал к себе, при этом оставляя ей свободу маневра.

Платье было отличным, и она бы надела именно его на этот бал середины лета, но дело было в том, что Тесея с ней не было – в аврорате опять что-то случилось, но он, как обычно, ничего не рассказывал. Лита ненавидела, когда на нее пялятся, а когда она появлялась на подобных светских вечерах одна, на нее всегда пялились.

– И оно легкое, между прочим, не эта твоя кольчуга, – добавил Тесей.

– Кольчуга, – согласилась она. Настоящий доспех, который ей жизненно необходим, но не дома, не с Тесеем, с ним можно быть открытой и беззащитной. Вот как сейчас. Она сонно прикрыла глаза. Тесей тут же присел рядом с ней на колени, прижался губами к ее руке:

– Тебя унести в спальню?

Она покачала головой:

– Я немного тут полежу, ладно? Так хорошо устроилась. Вот если бы ноги еще…

Она не договорила: Тесей взмахом палочки подвинул маленький пуфик и уложил на него ее ноги, после чуть откинул спинку кресла, в котором она сидела. Хмыкнул:

– Так еще лучше?

– Да. – Она бы так и лежала здесь. – Замечательно.

– Вот и лежи, а я кое-что сделаю, давно хотел сделать.

– Тесей, – простонала она. Ей не хотелось сейчас вставать и куда-то идти, да даже целоваться не хотелось.

– Лежи. – Он коснулся ее волос. – Просто лежи, отдыхай, можешь поспать.

Он на минуту исчез из комнаты, после чего вернулся, уставившись в летящую перед ним книгу и держа в руке какую-то коробку. Лита чуть приподнялась: ей стало до ужаса интересно, что он собирается делать, но Тесей тихо попросил:

– Закрой глаза.

Она улыбнулась. Так хотелось посмотреть на него за таинственным занятием, но если он просит… Тесей всегда немного смущался, когда делал что-то непривычное для себя, что-то, предназначенное для нее. Лита его прекрасно понимала, хоть и не упускала возможности немножко, самую малость, подразнить:

– Поцелуй меня – закрою.

Он наклонился к ней, коротко поцеловал в губы, сел на пол возле ее ног и осторожно погладил стопы. Провел большими пальцами по лодыжкам, обвел щиколотки. Она довольно вздохнула. Ей нравилось, как он трогал ее, как держал ее ступни в своих ладонях – ей казалось, что именно в эти мгновения у нее твердая почва под ногами. Тесей поцеловал щиколотки, провел ладонями по подошве. Странно, его руки были более грубыми, мозолистыми, чем ее ноги.

– Тебе нужен крем, – пробормотала она. Он хмыкнул, а после напомнил:

– Глаза закрой.

– Обязательно?

Он кивнул и уткнулся в книжку, и в голубом свете луны его волосы показались Лите более светлыми, чем были на самом деле, серо-стальными, а его глаза на миг сверкнули сиреневым.

– Хорошо, – нехотя согласилась она и закрыла глаза, полностью погружаясь в мир прикосновений.

Тесей еще несколько раз провел пальцами по ее левой ступне, успокаивая и разглаживая кожу. Потом чем-то звякнул, бормоча под нос, зашуршал страницами, устраиваясь поудобнее. Взял ее ступню в руку и выдохнул, как всегда перед началом ответственного дела.

Ее кожи коснулось что-то мягкое, нежное, теплое. Коснулось и пошло извилистой линией по ступне, завиваясь кольцами и переплетаясь узлами. Ощущение было как от солнечного луча. Или от прикосновений рук или губ Тесея. Нежное, теплое, согревающее не только кожу. От этого легкого, чуть щекочущего прикосновения от ступни вверх поднималась теплая волна, искрящаяся золотыми пылинками, стирающая темноту. Вот она достигла сердца и улеглась там, превращаясь в солнечный клубок.

Лита прерывисто вздохнула.

– Что-то не так? – заволновался Тесей, мгновенно перестав рисовать.

– Нет, все хорошо, продолжай.

Она приподнялась.

– Не подсматривай, – напомнил Тесей.

– Я не смотрю.

Она вслепую поймала его голову, провела по волосам, поцеловала куда попала – кажется, в щеку. Тут же исправилась, нежно лизнув губы. И опять улеглась в кресло.

– Продолжай, мне все нравится.

Он рисовал, что-то напевая под нос, как будто сплетал из солнечных и лунных лучей, из света звезд свой рисунок, чтобы отразить на ее коже. Ей было тепло, как от солнца, и спокойно, как при луне. Она не заметила, как уснула.

Проснулась оттого, что по ее лицу блуждал настоящий солнечный луч. Она открыла глаза, осторожно приподнялась на локтях.

Тесей сидел возле ее ног, устроившись грудью на маленьком пуфике, положив голову на вытянутую руку, и крепко спал. Она осторожно подтянула ноги, чтобы рассмотреть творение его рук. По ее ступням вились темно-коричневые, как кора старого дерева, и темно-зеленые, как вечерняя листва, узоры. Линии переплетались, соединялись, двоились… Связывались в сложные узлы, завивались бесконечными спиралями и восьмерками, кружились кольцами и расходились изогнутыми лучами. На щиколотках вились тройные спирали, переходившие в новые узелки и бесконечные узоры.

Лита перевела взгляд на книгу, пролистала ее. Поцеловала Тесея в висок. Он мог бы перенести все эти узоры на ее ноги одним взмахом палочки, но всю ночь сидел и выводил их сам: кое-где были видны мелкие неточности – вот тут линия чуть тоньше, чем в других местах, вот здесь узел немного неровный, несимметричный. Она еще раз поцеловала Тесея, прижалась к нему щекой. И за что ей такое счастье?

Она бросила взгляд на книгу, которая осталась раскрытой, потом – на баночку с краской и вытянутую руку Тесея с закатанным до локтя рукавом.

Лита улыбнулась и взяла кисточку.


End file.
